Bring Back What's Ours
by KissesFromButtercup312
Summary: Buttercup has been waiting so long for her revenge to take down the Rowdyruff Boys once and for all. A hundred years later, no one knew what happened to the boys. If there was a hidden body somewhere lying, would it change the entire future of Townsville?
Dark clouds of carbon dioxide float upwards from thousands of cars' exhaust pipes, orange lights illuminating the darkened streets of Townsville, and bustling figures transporting here and there made her dizzy as the smoke filled her lungs. She obviously did not wish for this kind of hustle in her life. She actually _despised_ it.

It wasn't usual that she had this cancer stick in between her slender and smooth fingers. It wasn't usual that she had this beautiful scenery right in front of her eyes. It was usual that the view of the small brightened city from afar she was scrutinizing was soon going to be hers. Hers finally. Her dream was to obtain the Republic of Townsville from the hands of the Rowdyruff Boys, the current rulers. The thought crossed her mind once again about their smiles and how they had look so… so fake coming out into the open looking like a bunch of happy-go-lucky men.

 _Star bright, star light. First star I see tonight. Wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight._

To her it sounded silly to have a nursery rhyme stuck in her head as she gazed upon the sparkling stars from her childhood up until now. Millions and millions of stars including the full moon made the sky seem like the perfect night to have a picnic, but she wasn't that type of girl. She had a job to maintain; an important job where she is entailed in practically twenty-four seven.

From the outskirts of Townsville and sitting on top of a high cliff where she could practically fall to her death, Buttercup could never possibly follow anyone's orders besides her own. Brick, Boomer, and Butch are solely her rivals. Brick, the eldest of the royal group of friends, acknowledged Buttercup's presence at his coronation with suspicion regarding the young girl's behavior. Obviously, she despised the way he ruled the entire kingdom.

 _Could she have done better than that Brick Jojo?_

The many members of the mafia knew of Buttercup's devious plans of what to do with that useless king... and his two brothers. The thought of so much sweat, blood, and tears put into the plan was almost coming to a beginning. It was almost the twentieth and that was when it would begin. When everything would come into place. Buttercup's hopes and dreams were directly placed into the fate of the plan.

Buttercup let the smoke exit from her lungs and into the empty night air, where the cloud fogged her vision of the small city. With such frustration, her fingers threw down the cigarette down to the slightly dry grass and smashed it with the heel of her boot as she swung her leg over the other. Her arms were crossed once again as her wandering gaze stopped upon the glittering diamonds in the navy blue sky. Buttercup clearly remembered running away to this spot when she was a stupid and brainless infant. Reminiscing bad memories here only made her mental health stronger and emotions decrease slightly, but what will stop her from going on?

Her reddened lips parted for a while to heave a sigh. That was when the vibration of her phone came bothering her good time. One of Buttercup's desires was to not be bothered when she is taking a breather. She knew it was one of those dumb rookies who doesn't know when and not to call their boss, but as soon as her chocolate-hued eyes laid on the caller ID, Buttercup instantly took the call right away. She had to look like a good figure to the public, after all.

"Hey, Butch," Buttercup cringed at the way she spoke to him. "If you called about the mafia movement here, I have no information just yet. You can ask Brick about it, he knows more than me because he obviously took my number one job." Buttercup laughed forcefully. On the other line, she heard him awkwardly cough and instead of Butch, it was the a different voice of the other.

"Buttercup Utonium, is that a way to speak to your superior?"

Brick Jojo chuckled at the way she was speechless. Little did he know that the act she was pulling was fake and Buttercup deserved a great actress award. She cleared her throat and adjusted her weight on the wooden bench she was sitting on. Putting up a front was difficult, being a badass bitch was all she was since the beginning and not "the Miss Nice Girl who learned to give so many fucks just for the sanity for the townspeople."

The conversation between Brick and Buttercup almost landed them both for an estimated time of twenty-five minutes since they were chattering from politics to their personal lives. Buttercup wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what to ask from him since the older man favored her so much like his own daughter… even if he never knew how a family worked. Buttercup laughed like a fake person whenever he laughed, basically she was not interested in the things he had to say,

 _It was like a cheesy Korean drama_ , she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"I would have to go, Brick. Someone else is calling me at the moment," she lied, hoping that the conversation would end as quickly as possible to get home before Butch would notice or one of the maids. Brick let out a quick response before hanging up because he was needed for something at the Capitol. Buttercup finally had some peace and quiet. She collected her thoughts and vividly played out the scenes in her head on what the "special occasion" would be in just three days.

* * *

Quarter to eleven and Buttercup began making her way home to the huge villa far from the bustling city. With such stealth like a ninja, she snuck past the high-tech security system and climbed upwards to her bedroom on the third floor. On what she did not notice was the lights were dimmed and a presence inside.

"What the hell have you been doing with these files, Buttercup?"


End file.
